1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for cleaning an optical surface and is particularly well adapted to the cleaning of optical surfaces to which access is difficult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The considerable development of devices utilizing links by optical fibers has led to the multiplication of connecting elements such as tips and connectors. Likewise, attempts are being made to miniaturize all these devices in order to combine them with electronic processing circuits so that it is possible to find mixed connectors combining electrical and optical functions.
It is often necessary for various reasons to disconnect the optical links, which can lead to contamination of the optical surfaces. It is important, then, to protect the optical surfaces in order to limit linkage losses by cleaning them as well as possible.
To do this it has been common up to now to use rather rudimentary means such as a cotton swab or a piece of felt. This has the drawback that fibers of cotton or felt are often left behind, and most of the impurities collect on the periphery of the optical surface. These defects are further aggravated when the optical surface to be cleaned lies at the bottom of a narrow bore. It is then necessary to trim the cotton swab which has a tendency to further unravel at the cotton tip.
It would be desirable to provide a cleaning tool which remedies these drawbacks.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a cleaning tool for an optical surface, characterized in that it comprises an injection duct for a cleaning fluid sent under pressure in the direction of the optical surface, and an evacuation duct for the fluid, and in that it comprises means for positioning of the tool relative to the optical surface.
The ducts for injection and evacuation will advantageously permit drying the cleaned optical surface by circulation of gas under pressure.
The invention provides a cleaning tool that fits on the optical devices to be cleaned. The cleaning comprises injecting a fluid under pressure onto the optical surfaces. This cleaning fluid can simply be a gas such as air. This can also be a liquid, in which case it is preferable to inject a drying gas afterward.
It is convenient to embody the tool by assembly of two elements, a first element or injector in which the injection duct is formed, and a second element or jacket in which the evacuation duct is formed.
The cleaning will be all the more effective if the cleaning fluid is injected in the axis of the optical surface and if the evacuation of the fluid takes place on the sides. It is thus preferable that the two elements constituting the tool be of a generally cylindrical form, that they be pierced on either side with an axial bore and that the injector be lodged in the bore in the jacket.
When a female tip is to be cleaned, it is advisable for the length of the neck of the jacket to be equal to the depth of the bore of the female tip.
When a male tip is to be cleaned, the neck of the jacket will have an inner diameter adjusted to the diameter of the male tip so as to cover it. It will preferably be provided with means for retaining the male tip so that a certain spacing will be maintained between the optical surface and the front end of the injector.